Winnie & Dennis: You're my Friend and my Zing
by Avionon
Summary: After the events of Hotel Transylvania 3, it is clear that Winnie and Dennis have a little something special for each other. Their friendship is so powerful that nobody will separate them. Come join them on their adventures together and see them grow to eventually become something more than close friends. This is an adventure full of surprises and heart-warming moments.
1. Zings Forever

The morning was warm and humid. Winnie got to her feet and stretched, her tail twitched and curled from the sensation of her muscles relaxing as a small howl escaped her mouth. She blushed and tilted her ears to the side, listening and hoping that nobody had heard her._ I wonder if my Zing is awake _she wondered, she chewed her lip gently and wagged her tail rapidly and sprinted for the door opening and closing it as quick as a flash of lightning.

A door stared at her face with the name "Dennis" etched into the door frame, her heart began to thump quickly thinking of Dennis and how excited he would be to see her. His scent was escaping from the small gap under the door frame, her nose began to twitch and tingle from the smell that she so adored so much. The door slowly creaked open suddenly and that cute memorable face of his appeared with is yummy strawberry locks. "Hi, Winnie!" he said to Winnie, smiling and shyly looking at her face, she smiled back at him and hugged him tightly. "Hi, Dennis! I missed you and I couldn't sleep," she gently licked his face and wagged her tail rapidly. "I was so bored and alone I had to come to see you." She finally let go of him and jumped onto his bed, Dennis joined her and giggled.

Dennis stared at her for a while. The gaze was long and he didn't seem to break the gaze for what felt like a lifetime to her, finally, he spoke. "What's it like to have paws?" he asked. She noticed that he couldn't help but look at her paw feet which made her blush but also raise her ears with curiosity. "They are just feet, Dennis. Just like yours but only with a slight difference. You're always so curious." She giggled and placed a paw on his head and ruffled his hair, he seemed to like it and smiled at her. He poked her paw feet and felt them for a little bit. "They are so weird and fluffy to me, and the paw print is cute." She blushed from this comment and quickly hid her paw feet from him, "This is not about my feet, Dennis. You're silly," she gently kissed him on the cheek which made him blush a bright blood red. A big smile showed in her face, "Besides I have something for us to do today. And it will be fun!"

Outside was warm and calm, it was perfect to go hunting for some unique wildlife that lived in the woods. Mainly Spiked Toads and Rattlepedes roamed around the soil near the castle but it was still fun and he seemed to enjoy it. "Quick let's check under the rock," she said while lifting the heavy rock with her strong arms. Dennis watched and noticed all the slimy slugs and ants crawl around the moist soil and up around the rock that she picked up. He gasped and noticed red ants crawling on the soil and inspected it carefully. "What do you see Dennis?" she asked. "Some red ants, I remember my dad talking about these. They have a nasty bite." She got to her knees and had a look, "Not as nasty as my bite. I have the sharpest teeth around here." Her mouth opened showing off her beautiful sharp teeth to Dennis, trying to impress him but he poked her chest and giggled. "Silly, you showed me when it was your brother's birthday. Those are very sharp." He grinned and taken her paw with his hand. "I want to show you something, you are going to like it." She blushed from him taking her paw, _why do I keep blushing with everything he does? Be calm, you are a werewolf._

She gaped with her mouth wide open as she stared up at her newly rebuilt treehouse. She hasn't been here for sometime after the incident with the meanies that hurt her. "H-how did you fix this?" she asked. "Everyone helped with rebuilding it. It was my idea and now its as good as new. We can use this as our hideout and play games." She hugged him and let out a howl of excitement that seemed to make Dennis sigh with relief. "I'm glad you like it since it did take a long time to rebuild but hopefully everything is the way it was when it wasn't damaged by that big bully." She rushed up the ladders and got inside with Dennis right behind her. Everything was the way it had been before, her tail wagged so happily than it ever has and then pointed at the table and chairs. "That's where we were before you had your vampire's teeth appear. I miss my tea set though," her ears folded down and then they raised up again as she heard the _clang_, _clang_, from the tea set Dennis had in his hands. "I would never forget about those, silly Winnie. It's not the same as your old set, but this has pink to match your shirt." He sat the tea set on the table and had a seat_. _"This is so much Dennis, thank you. My Zing!" The chair creaked as she sat on it and then let out a loud audible sigh of happiness. All the memories of them being slightly younger flooded her mind and it made her tingly to reflect on the small intimate moment they had as friends together before the fight, and that was when he came to her rescue.

No words were spoken as she reflected on the seemed to know as he didn't interrupt her at all. Her tail swayed happily and then she smiled at him, admiring him. "Let's play a game, _My Zing_. I am thinking of Eye Spy with my Little Eye."_  
_

They laughed, hugged and teased one another as they played. Sometimes she would win more times than he would and then all of a sudden he would start to catch up on her with points. It was the best day they have together for a long time.

**Authors note: Hello everyone, today is the day that I release a new book related to Winnie and Dennis. This story is going to be very different, as it WILL NOT have mature content within the entirety of the book. This book will be exploring the friendship or "Zing" they have together. Since they are still young, the aspect of relationships (boyfriend x girlfriend) won't be involved but only friendship. As they are portrayed in the movies, this will be the formula that I will be going with as they have an adventure together as friends do. If you have suggestions on what you would like to see in a chapter, then please let me know. Thank you for reading, its great to be back!**

**\- Avionon**


	2. Dennis

They heard the sounds of the strong winds piercing through the dead trees in the forest as the rain lightly splashed onto the dry soil beneath his feet. "We better go back home," said Dennis. "It will be very hard to see if we remain out here." His hand gently slid its way to Winnie's paw, she closed her paw around his hand tightly and turned back, guiding him to turn in the same direction she was in.

As they both walked back, the journey was quickly put to a halt as thick, dark oak wood blocked their path. The edges of the oak wood had sharp pointed edges like they were teeth that were once connected to a strong piece of tree that stood to their right. "Dennis I'm scared, the winds and rain are making it hard to see," she declared. And she was right. By now the rain and wind had become so strong together it feels like shards of broken glass hit you in the face but for the shards of glass to quickly turn into water that messed up her fur and his hair. "Don't worry. I know how to get us out of here safely," he said with confidence as an attempt to calm her down. The truth of it was that he was panicking and didn't know what to do. He saw a small path to follow as the wind blew shards of rain onto his face, he tightened his grip on Winnie's paw and stormed straight ahead following the winding pathway. As they approached, the loud roaring sound of the waterfall made itself known to them both as they approached a very thin walkway that was just over the long drop to the water below. He gulped as he looked down. Scanning how far the drop might be, it would be sure to hurt to land in that water.

"Winnie, we have to be careful here. I can't turn into my bat form in these conditions and you won't be able to get across without my help," he sighed as cold water droplets floated down his red cheeks. "We do this together," Winnie said, closing her eyes and then opening them again to gaze into his eyes. She is putting so much trust in me. This waterfall has notoriously been named The Cliff that Swallows, so many monsters have come here to disappear but none have ever been seen jumping off. They just walked across the walkway and then . . .

"Don't let go of my hand, no matter what happens. Hold on tight just like you did when you hugged me when we were younger," he gently guided her onto the first step of the walkway. Her back was against the icy cold stone that made her shiver as she leaned into it. Surprisingly she kept her head straight and never looked down. Such a brave werewolf, he thought, watching her carefully to make sure that she doesn't slip or misplace her step. His back was against the stone, it was damp and thick with moss growing all over. Little by little, their steps were getting them closer to the edge. By now half an hour might have passed, it was hard to tell. But his legs ached and so did the arm that had a grip on Winnie's paw, she didn't show any sign of fatigue but those furry legs of hers were shaking. Whether that was because of the cold shards of water slicing its way through her fur or from the pain of having to be as still as a lake while making the smallest steps, he could not know for sure.

Crassshhhh, the water pounded the rocks below. The end of the walkway was clear of debris and they both could easily get out of this without any issue. Dennis chewed his lip and felt a shivering sensation of a dread flush over his body from head to toe. Something didn't feel right he knew but pushed this to the back of his mind still making sure Winnie was safe as she edged closer to the end of the blasted walkway. "Almost there my Zing," she said, there was a tone of worry from her words but there was also a hint of excitement as well. Her soft but wet paws finally reached the end of the walkway, she howled with triumph as he finally cleared the walkway too. "You're the best my Zing," she exclaimed before quickly planting a sloppy kiss on his nose. He let out a small grin but he felt his face flush with heat as he slowly turned into a red tomato. "Come, Winnie. We must get back home, it will be safe and warm."

The wind screeched as they both tried to make out the pathway that leads back to the castle. The rain hadn't stopped and made the journey much more painful Dennis reflected once more struggling to see. As he walked, that same sensation of dread took over his body, "Winnie I don't like the feeling of th-". . .

Snap.

The ground beneath them split apart and swallowed Winnie quickly before he could react. That loud thunderous sound of the crashing water below hitting stone became as loud as it was back on the walkway. Dennis felt like he was flying, I am flying but I am not a bat, he thought. He looked down and saw the water below open its jaws to yawn, swallowing him up as if the water hadn't noticed. He closed his eyes and soon felt cold seep into his shoes and clothes.

A loud howl was left echoing in the distance as the roar of the water crashing against the rocks was louder, quickly consuming any other noise close by.


	3. Winnie

She held on tightly, the thick roots from the tree nearby was hanging over the edge from the soil collapsing. With determination she pulled herself up with, her arms throbbing with pain as she lifted her body weight up and over to safety. The loud crashing from below seemed louder than before, she looked around, her eyes darted around looking for a quick path down to the water where Dennis had fallen into. _He will be okay. _She said to herself, knowing Dennis he will be safe but she wasn't so sure of this herself. It happened all too quickly, they didn't even have time to react.

Finding soft spots to walk on, the sucking of the wet muck was audible as it sucked her paw feet deeper into the dirt. The struggle was annoying enough she noted, while carefully watching her steps, getting closer to the water. She sighed as her paw feet felt cold, like ice cold ants biting at them and never stopping.

It was hard to see, the waterfall made the bottom below misty and wet. The wet droplets of mist caught her fur and made her much wetter than she was before just from the rain alone. But now the rain had stopped, all that remained was the waterfall. Her eyes snapped around and noticed Dennis laying on some stones trying to gain his breath back. She howled at him, getting his attention. He waved at her. Joy burst out of her knowing he was fine and safe. In turn, she waved back at him happily and felt her tail wagging rapidly while doing so. "I will come to you!" She yelled, biting her lip anxiously. He seemed to hear as he just nodded.

The soft soil made the journey to him very dangerous, the soil would spread under her paw feet and suck them in as if it was quicksand. But nevertheless, she made it. Dennis finally hugged her tightly and squeezed lightly. He was wet and his hair was a curly mess that was flattened into his head. "Let's never go here again," he said. Winnie nodded, agreeing with him and sighed loudly. "Home. Please, let us go home now," she said desperately, a soft gentle whimper came from her as the cold crept into her fur to the point of her fur being useless at keeping her warm. Dennis grabbed her paw one more time and darted up a long steep hill holding onto her tightly so that she doesn't slip.

The night seemed to have gotten colder, the breeze pierced through fur and clothes, making them shiver. A soft red light could be seen from a distance while the cold misty rain gently danced down onto the grass and hard stone. "Almost there my Zing," she exclaimed happily. Dennis squeezed her paw tightly and relaxed it again showing his excitement to finally be home, safe and warm again. The hard stone below her feet was ice cold but by now she was used to this feeling. Her paw feet have gone numb. A dark shadow eased itself over them as the huge stone wall belonging to the castle stood tall before them, the light more bright as they approached the entrance.

The nice warm air wrapped itself around them as they entered the hotel, the cold fur and skin were being defeated by the warmness of the reception room. It felt good to just stand still and let the warmth consume them. "We did it!" Winnie yelled, hugging Dennis tightly. He giggled, "We made it together, Winnie. We are an inseparable team," he said. She couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek, giggling at his blushy face. She noted that it made him cuter. Playfully, she licked his face and smiled at him as she continued to hug him. Finally, she let go but her ears twitched and then she turned her head to looked around. _There's nobody here. _Dennis seemed to notice this too and gulped, the reception area was never empty. It was always full of monsters and people but now . . .

Dennis had looked in every room. Almost every room. But nobody was to be found, not even Mavis or my mother. "We have to find something. Anything that can be a clue as to where everyone is," Dennis said at once. Winnie bit her lip and paced herself towards the steps to lead into the dining hall. "Let's try here and work our way up," she said. _The sooner we find them, the sooner I can hug and snuggle my Zing for getting me back safe.  
_

Hours had gone past. At least, that's what it had felt like. In reality, only minutes had gone by before reaching the bedrooms that Mavis and Johnny slept in. "Look! There's a note!" Dennis yelled as he quickly grabbed the note. She yanked the note out of his hand playfully, but there was desperation from the way she did it. And Dennis noticed this and said nothing. She started reading.

_To our precious Dennis and his wolf companion Winnie. We have organized a little surprise for you both. Before we get started, if you would look under the bed you will find some food and another note explaining what to do next. This is a fun little game that we all agreed that you both deserved. If anything were to happen to both of you, then please visit Wanda who will be staying in the pup room as she did not want to join us. See you both soon! - Mavis and Johnny xx  
_

Winnie chewed her lipas Dennis climbed under the bed to gather the food and note."I don't like the pup room. It's too crowded," Winnie complained. The bed creaked as Dennis took a seat unfolding the note to get a good look. "And my mom will have no time to listen to our horrible experience outside near that awful place," she complained once more. Dennis raised an eyebrow and stared at her and then smiled softly. "The note says to go to the kitchens for our first clue. But that can wait, first, we visit your mom. I'm sure she can help and give us some wisdom as she usually does." He smiled and then stood, holding his hand out to take her paw. Winnie smiled back and taken a deep breath, her paw sliding into his hands and clasping around his fingers.

_More adventures await._


	4. The Special Key

Dennis was staring at a juicy steak that Winnie was licking her lips at. The warmth from the hearth in the kitchen felt good, the smells of steak being cooked gave a sense of comfort and safety. Everything was perfect.

Across from the kitchen, Wanda sat attending to Winnie's little sister pup, she wasn't crying surprisingly. Most of the pups cry but it seemed that most of them were sleeping. Soft crackles and pops were made from the fire licking at the burning wood from the hearth. Above it was a thick cooking bowl. The contents inside bubbled and smelled great, Dennis caught a whiff of the smell and smiled pleasantly. "What's cooking aunt Wanda?"

Wanda delicately stood and attended the cooking bowl, "This is my signature steak and rib soup." Replied Wanda. She stirred the bowl carefully and then gently scooped some soup up with a small spoon and blew on it to cool it down. She tasted it and smiled happily. "Perfect." Winnie was wagging her tail excitedly as she sniffed, taking in the lovely smell of the soup. She hurriedly grabbed a spare bowl and held it out for her mother to pour some soup in for her. Wanda delicately poured some into her bowl.

While Winnie was eating her soup Dennis was looking around and then remembered that they were there to find something. "Do you know what this clue could be?" he asked Wanda. Giving her the letter, she read it carefully and then smiled while raising a paw to point at an old cooking hearth. "In there is what you seek," she replied. "But please wait for my Winnie to finish her supper." Winnie perked her ears up and beckoned for Dennis to sit beside her. He did this. "Try some my Zing!" she chirped happily. Dennis tasted some of the soup, it had a very peculiar taste to it. It tasted of barbecue ribs with lightly salted steak on the side with some garnish he wasn't familiar with. It tasted nice though.

The soup was done, nothing left remained in Winnie's bowl. She quietly burped and then stood. "Can we look now?" asked Dennis. Wanda nodded, taking Winnie's bowl to the nearest sink and began to clean. "I wonder what's there," said Winnie. "I bet it's something that isn't really important," replied Dennis. He ruffled her fur and stroked her ears, her tail wagged rapidly. "Zing-Zing that is tickly!" she said poking at his side with her paw digit.

Dennis shrugged and smiled at her. "Let's go find this clue!" The hearth was old, rusty and probably hasn't been used for more than thirty years. Dennis reached for the hearth's handle and pulled down, the small door opened while small flakes of rust gently fallen to the stone floor below. Inside was another letter that was sealed in purple wax. Winnie pulled the letter out and inspected it. The wax that sealed the letter had his mom's and dad's initials on it, he blinked softly and then taken the letter from Winnie's paw and ripped open the seal.

_Good job, you found the second letter! We will make this one short and sweet. The next place you must visit in the cold forest. Look for the old spirit tree, he will have what you need. Tip! Have you found the hidden key yet? It's in the kitchen. - Mom and Dad  
_

Dennis looked abashed from the realisation that there was a hidden news of this hidden key made Winnie excited he noted. Her tail was wagging fast as usual, "Your tail is so cute like that," he said. Winnie blushed and hidden her face with her paw. "B-best we find this key my Zing," she eventually said after the short stutter. A short knock on the kitchen door was heard and Wanda opened it. Nobody was there, but that wasn't out of the ordinary as the kitchen was always haunted by Quasimodo. He wasn't dead or anything, just hiding within the walls due to the incident that happens years ago. "Surprised that darn chief still lurks here," Wanda said with a sigh. "Best to get your uncle to find him and kick him out." It was a fair point, he has been here for a while and never says anything to anyone. "He's like us despite what he has done," Winnie said to her mom. "We can't exclude him for who he is, trying to keep the monster tradition alive even though we all disagree with it now." Winnie had a point when Dennis looked at the history of the monster's relationship with humans it was mostly bad until now. Things have changed and for the better, which we have all become accustomed to.

"We need to find this key, Winnie. It shouldn't be hard to find. Let's check the storage room!" Dennis said. He quickly made his way towards the storage room door and opened it before bowing smoothly. "After you, my Zing," he said. Winnie's big blue eyes dilated and smiled skipping merrily towards the door, once she got there her lips lightly landed onto Dennis's cheek and off they went inside to find the hidden key.

But where does this key open, I wonder?


	5. The Key of Secrets

She held the key in her paw happily, Dennis made sure that she was in charge of possessing the key as she was just as excited as he was to find out what treasure has been hidden away for them to find.

The cold steel chewed its way through Winnie's paw, she switched the key from paw to paw as to try and reduce how cold it felt but it didn't go away. "This key is so cold," she said biting her lip from the pain. "It's getting colder the longer I hold it, Dennis." He gazed at her and placed his hand on her paw, the key now touching his palm. His hand flinched from the coldness and pulled away quickly, "That must mean something. Soon it will become so cold we won't be able to touch it." He said. Winnie chewed her lip from the pain. "Maybe it's like a timer and we only have a certain amount of time to find where it goes?" She chirped. Dennis nodded and planted a soft kiss on Winnie's lip. "You're a genius, Winnie! You are onto something." Her tail wagged rapidly from the kiss and happily wandered with Dennis while ignoring the coldness from the key. For a short while, it returned and was worse than before she started holding it.

"Here, let me take it," Dennis said gently taking the key from her paw. "I'll just put it in my pocket." The key made a soft _ding_ as it gently landed inside his pocket. The coldness licked at his leg while it was in his pocket, but he could take it she noted plainly. "We must find this treasure soon," she said. Dennis gave a curt nod to agree and off they went.

It was clear that the storage room was never kept to high standards Winnie noted, dust and spiderwebs were scattered around at the entrance and inside. It was quite large for a storage room and rarely used. Everybody knew there was a big chest down inside but it was presumed to be not of important interested, or so uncle Dracula said when she questioned him about it with Dennis. That was a long time ago, though. He did say that something lived in here but never said what it was, apparently friendly though but often sleeps. "Over here Winnie," Dennis called to her. Her paw feet shuffled and found him pointing at a big long-armed creature sleeping and wrapped around the chest that they were looking for.

Winnie whispered, "He's on the chest . . ."

Dennis gently walked towards the chest while she bit her lip hoping not to wake the creature. It was oily, grey and had more than 8 arms. Suddenly the arms started moving and great black eyes opened, it managed a groan. "Whooooo goes there?" It's eyes gazing up at them. "I am Winnie, and this is my zing Dennis," she said blushing slightly . . . Dennis was lost for words and couldn't say anything as he mumbled out words trying to form a sentence. The creature smiled, showing it's razor-sharp teeth and chuckled softly. "'Zing' hah. Now that's not a word I've heard in over 90 years, it's nice to see the tradition going."

She gave a glance to Dennis noticing him still blush. "But that begs the question for you both, why are you here?" Its arms snaked down towards the wet damp wooden floor, raising itself to seem more active than he was when slumped and wrapped around the chest. "We are here for the chest," Dennis said with confidence. "We have the key here," the creature smiled. Small glints of light shined off its teeth and then nodded, "Ah yes, it is indeed the chest that can be opened by that key. Your mom was down here for me to guard this chest, you know." Winnie looked at the creature's arms and then to the chest as her tail wagged gently, "Can we open it Mr Arms?" she asked. "Unfortunately not my dear werewolf, it seems that you both must answer me a small question in order to gain access to this chest," the creature began. "A small challenge of sorts to show how good your memory is, but this question is more for Dennis." It finished, its hot breath was felt against her fur she noted. And she didn't like it.

She shifted closer to Dennis as to avoid the heavy breathing, "Ask us and we will be on our way," the cute vampire said. Winnie was lost in looking into his face at this moment but snapped out of it, remembering the task at paw. "Very well," it said. "What was the name of your favourite character, Dennis?" He giggled and answered straight away, "Kakie. It was Kakie." The creature nodded and slid off the chest and out the door to the storage room without saying a word.

His hand went into his pocket and pulled out the key giving it to Winnie, the coldness consumed her paw quickly but she knew what to do. Gently but quickly, she put the key into the golden keyhole and then _snap. _The top of the chest popped off and inside, glistening in full gold was a sword perfect for the size of Dennis. Next to the sword was a note. Gently her paw taken the note and flipped it over and began to read aloud.

_Congratulations on passing the small test, Dennis and Winnie! We are very proud of you! But from here the challenges are going to get much more difficult and with it, you will be fighting creatures soon that will try to harm you. You both always wanted an adventure with all risks involved and so here it is. Next, you must go to the forest - be careful - it will be slippery and dangerous. There you will find your next step into finding us. Remember, if you do not wish to continue this challenge and adventure then return to Wanda where it will end. If you continue, then Good luck! You are getting closer and closer to finding us, and getting the biggest prize!_

_-Mavis_

"It looks like we have a lot on our shoulders here, Dennis. Can we do this?" she asked. She felt his hand slowly guide into her paw and tangle around her paw digits as he smiled at her. "We can do anything together," he hugged tightly as her arms found themselves wrapping around him also. "Let's continue and find this ultimate prize . . . Together!" She chirped happily leaving giving Dennis the key back "We might need this again later my Zing," his hand taken the key and put it back into his pocket, prompting them both to make their way out of the storage room and soon into the deep dark forest once again.


	6. The Follower

Carefully, he wrapped the key into a small thick cloth left in the kitchen before they departed. Although it had a painful cold to it, he couldn't take the feeling against his leg any longer. It felt as though it was getting stronger and would soon begin hurting him, so the precaution of making sure it doesn't hurt in the future was to cover it. Winnie was waiting for him. Her eyes were watching him closely, he could sense it as he met her outside. "Ready to go?" he asked Winnie. She wore that same shirt as she always did, bright as ever and always clean. _I wonder if she always has the one type of shirt in her cupboard._ "Ready as I can be my Zing," the soft wind blew her fur delicately. The smell of her reached his nose and all he could think of was cherry at that moment. _Very interesting choice of shampoo. But nice and subtle._

"Then let's not waste any time and set forth to our next adventure!" he said with a smile on his lips. Walking in the forest was somewhat pleasant when things were calm. No wind, no rain, no collapsing mud hills. Things were perfect he noticed as they walked together, often the bushes would rustle in the soft gentle wind. Leaves would crash against the wind sounding like the sea, it was calm. "This place is beautiful when it is like this," she said. "One of the reasons I had made my treehouse out here, that and to get a break from my brothers." He had noticed in the past that her brothers were somewhat troublesome, perhaps that was an understatement. "They are a handful. But don't forget. They are family," his eyes were focusing on the poison butterfly plants as they walked by. "I know. I don't know how my parents cope," she said with a sad tone.

"They cope because they Zinged," she looked at him as he said that. "A Zing is stronger than any power in the world." Winnie gave a curt nod and smiled gently, he noticed that seemed to please her. "You know, we might Zing one day." Winnie burst into laughter as he said that but she sighed with what seemed to be relief in her tone. "I know we will, Dennis." The wind gently floated through his hair, danced around Winnie's fur and out behind them to the distance. "You are my friend, Dennis. And my Zing."

He stopped for a moment and hugged her tightly, she was surprised by this but quickly turned to face him and returned the hug with a bigger hug, squeezing him tightly. "As are you, Winnie." A tree not so far away creaked and moaned with the wind, the thick roots sprawling out of the dirt danced with the gentle breeze. Acid bugs fluttered softly, their bright colourful wings whirled with the wind. The colours were so beautiful. Green, red and orange with a hint of yellow. "We better get moving again," he said. Laughing they both let go, he felt his cheeks burn from blushing at that moment. Relief filled him as Winnie didn't pay any attention to it, she must have felt the same.

Having walked for at least two hours, in the distance was a small village. It was in ruin and abandoned. "What is this place?" she asked. "This was a place where people once. It's been long since abandoned now because of an unknown entity stalking them," he said. It was if he had heard the story yesterday as he overheard his mom and uncle Drac talk about it. Their decision was to abandon it and move the people to live closer to the hotel. "Another village was built near the hotel though, a little bigger than their original one." It was true, seeing this old village now, it was certainly an improvement compared to where they live now." Winnie rubbed her paw digits nervously and then perked her ears up to listen for any movement other than their own, but there was none. "It seems clear, whatever was stalking them isn't here. For now. Let's check this place quickly for a clue or hidden piece of treasure," she said. It was clever thinking, who knows what could have been put here to test their adventuring skills and something could be of use to help them travel to their final destination. "Deeper we must go soon and it gets very wet and dangerous the further we go into the forest. Grab anything that can be of use."

Pots, pans, cauldrons, cutlery where all left behind he noted. "Odd for this to be left behind," he saw a small drawing on the mossy wooden floor. He picked it up and looked at it carefully, gesturing for Winnie to take a look as well. "Looks like an eyeless bull with no jaw. And a human body," she noted. "Freaky looking thing," she added. He dropped the painting and grabbed Winnie by the paw and made way for the door. "It's no human and it is not friendly. It's a Juggernaut," he said rushing towards the door. "A lost soul that devours monsters and human's alike. I read about them with uncle Drac and they have been hunting on his land for decades. Nobody has been able to stop them." Water began to slide down his forehead as a droplet fell from the lingering tree leaves from above. He stopped and listened. Winnie did the same and whispered, "I don't hear anything . . . we must move quickly."

Juggernauts were monsters that were lost, souls that have been long forgotten and even in the great library of the hotel, not a single book has an origin for them. They just sort of appeared and they were not the best things to be dealing with when you're not expecting them. It was said that they devour on the power of love and lies. One particular book made note of a great war that happened way before uncle Drac was born that involved all monsters and humans to form an alliance to fight the Juggernauts as they were extremely problematic and dangerous. They won, of course. But some still wander and stalk in this world to this day. To think that humans were once allies back in time before uncle Drac was born. Incredible. Forgotten histories changed that as the years went on, only until now monsters and humans are united once more. "We must keep moving and remain quiet," Winnie said, her ears were folded down he noticed and that usually is never a good sign. He nodded at her and they carefully made their way back to the path they were following.

As they cleared the village and covered a few miles of walking, Winnie heard the rustling and rapid footsteps from behind them and then to the side and back behind them again. She nudged him and pointed towards a tree. "We're being watched," he turned his head and stared at the tree and then dead milky eyes appeared at the side of the tree, a face you could never forget as it slowly emerged from behind. Its jaw was missing, loose skin dangled off its face. They both halted and he looked for an alternative route and then looked back at the tree. The creature was gone.

"Let's keep moving. Quickly!"

* * *

**Authors note: I would just like to add a small update within this chapter before we move onto the next chapters that will be coming up very soon! First of all, I would like to say hi to those who are reading this! I hope you are enjoying and keep safe out there!**

**Second of all, I would like to say that soon my writing style changes within this story. I did this so it will be a bit easier for you all to read and keep up with the dialogue so I hope it helps. You'll notice this change very soon. Thanks again, for sticking with this story and reading it all. More soon to come!**


	7. Deathly Hollows

The flame of the candle danced in the icy cold air. Leaves hissed as they danced with the wind.

"It's cold out here," said the man with his dark brown hood concealing his face, shielding him from the piercing cold wind.

"We need to make a fire," he stood tall, his backpack was bulky and made a lot of noise with the contents inside. It sounded like cups and pots.

Gathering firewood, his companion, small but formidably built by the bulk of clothing she was wearing stood guard, watching for movement in the trees and bushes. She thought this was stupid as she was watching out for something that is nothing but a legend. A myth. _But still_, she thought if my master is worried then perhaps he knows something I don't.

"You are doing very well young one, just keep an eye out and training will begin soon," he said as twigs snapped and burst from the pressure of his heavy and meaty hands. Soon the fire was burning away at the broken twigs and dried up moss. The young woman was still on edge and checking the dark abyss that surrounded them within the woods and bushes, but nothing was still to be found or heard.

"Master, what was I even looking out for?" she asked.

"Something that is very dangerous and won't hesitate to make a move on us," his eyes gazed to the blackness of the night, staring, hoping to find something no doubt.

"What is it? Just some creature or wolf?" she tucked her hands into her armpits to keep them warm. The curiosity as to what was out there was biting at her.

"Your curiosity is strong young one," the man noted. "But a wise man once told me that curiosity can lead to one's downfall."

The young woman nodded and said no more. Not much could be done this night the woman knew, it was cold and damp so this made it impossible to go out hunting for food tonight. Wet soil and mossy stone mixed with leaves made this land very deadly.

The fire snapped and licked at the contents within, it consumed the twigs and moss, ike it was a starving animal. The man let out a loud sigh and beckoned closer to the woman. His sigh was grudging she noted.

"I'll tell you about the legend if you wish to hear it," he said.

"I do." She sat closer to him, the heat from the fire consuming the cold that was biting at her fingers.

She had heard enough of the legend once the man explained it to her.

"Surely it's just a tale to frighten children..."

"No, child. The legends are true." His voice hissed in the icy air.

The bushes danced with the wind, rustling was heard and rapid footsteps were heard. The woman sat closer to the fire, shaking. Her master heard it too and was soon standing on his two feet, firmly pressed into the soil below. Light shone from the bright steel blade the man had in both hands, it was a great sword with a golden handle. Veins bulged out from his knuckles as he had a tight grip around his sword, this wasn't any old sword. It was an old relic he used often especially when he was young, the woman noted. Although rarely used in occasions like these, a fight was about to happen. She saw bright red eyes stare back at her from an old dying bush, black rotten leaves all around it.

"What is that?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's him." Her master said. "Quick, run! I will hold him off. Get to safety!"

He lifted his steel longsword and darted towards the bush, those same glowing eyes now fixated on him. The young woman did as she was told, put her back to the bushes and the yelling of her master as he sprinted to the creature. Steel and yelling were heard as she left it all behind, huffing and distant growls were heard as she kept going. She sprinted and sprinted, running for her life. As the wind blew and as silence surrounded her, a loud scream was heard in the distance along with a loud howl of anger and rage. She stopped for a heartbeat and listened. There was silence, as four black crows flew away from the their tree below and into the distant night sky...

She kept going. Never stopping, her breath was running short and a burning pain was beginning to take hold on her chest. She finally stopped to catch her breath. She then heard two voices and turned, seeing werewolf and a little boy walking alone in the darkness. _This is probably some trap_ she thought. Moving towards them, they turned and noticed her for sure. As she got closer her footing slipped and she fell to her knees, her vision blurred. She managed to roll onto her back and sigh, seeing two faces staring down at her with worry in their face. The boy with curly hair taken her hand and the werewolf did the same. Slowly but surely, her eyelids closed allowing the darkness to consume her...


	8. Stranger In Need

The moisture rushed out of Dennis' mouth, the cool air was like lightening to the skin. Although her fur was blocking out the cool air, her paws could still at least feel it. But nonetheless, she was thankful for actually having fur. Since Dennis and this peculiar stranger they had just now met don't have fur they will surely feel it.

"This is very bad," Dennis began. "Their skin is burning up, with how cold it is this cannot be."

"We have to get her somewhere warm straight way!"

"I don't know if I can carry her in my bat form, Winnie. I'm not that strong." he said.

"Nonsense! You can carry me without any problems. Go on, try."

Winnie carefully moved the stranger into place while keeping her thick garments on to shield her from the cold air. How useful this would be she could not say since it seemed as if her skin was getting extremely warm. Perhaps stricken with a fever. Her nose tingled, she took a deep sniff of the air and could sense the moisture in the air beginning to change.

"Dennis, we have to be quick! It's going to start raining soon," she began. "I think its going to be really bad too."

"Grab her legs and hold her up while I hold onto her shoulders." Dennis said.

He turned into his bat form which she loved to see very much since he only did it on certain occasions. I suppose now would be one of those occasions. He gently lifted the stranger up with his bat feet, while doing so she made sure to hold the stranger's legs up. Carefully, they made their way back to their tree house. It was quite far away and would likely take longer than an hour or so.

"We better take cover inside this cave," she said pointing to the opening of the cave. "Over there." The cave had thick moss growing all over the sides of the entrance, it was wet, making it look extremely slimy and possibly slippery.

"It looks slippery so lets be very careful... meaning you Winnie." Dennis looked down at her and smiled but was noticeably concerned for her safety despite the smile. She could see through it and felt happy that he cared for her so much.

"Thank you my Zing. But I will be fine, I am more worried about you and our stranger here."

Despite the cave looking slimy and wet it seemed safe enough to allow for some rest and make sure that our stranger is going to be okay. They entered the cave which had a very strong odour to it. It was like the air was being choked by a stench that couldn't even be compared to anything that Winnie had ever smelled. Know doubt, the cave was home to a lot of bacteria as she noticed her paw feet were soaked with dirty water which is probably giving off the smell. Her paw feet has know doubt disturbed the smell causing it to be so strong and present.

"Let's not go any further. We can't risking going any further since the water rises from here," Dennis noticed. "We should sit around the entrance and get away from this smell too."

"Oh great. I got my paw feet wet for nothing and now they will smell."

"Oh don't worry my Zing, there's fresh water just down where we came from so you can quickly clean them there." Dennis smiled at her, or so she thought he did. It was a little too dark in the cave and his black bat fur didn't help the fact, all she saw was the slight glare of his fangs when the light source from the entrance of the cave hit them.

Dennis slowly lowered the stranger onto the soil below. It was as dry as it could get, thankfully, there was a large tree that somehow still had it leaves. It was the perfect shelter for our stranger in need. Winnie's wet paw feet were bothering her though, despite not smelling the horrible odour from them she still wanted to be sure.

"I'm going to wash my paws. I feel all icky," she said looking at her paws and toe beans. "I'll stay in your sight though."

"As long as I can see your cute face then I'll be happy with that." Dennis said. He had a slight blush to his face.

"Thanks Zing-Zing!"

Despite the surroundings being so quiet it had just dawned on her that it was actually way too quiet for its own good. Usually there would be something around but there was just silence. So much so it seemed to make the sounds of her paw feet sliding into the water in the river echo across the whole planet, especially when the water droplets splashed into the river again as she washed her paws.

Winnie had gazed back at Dennis and the stranger. She wondered what questions they could ask the stranger once they awaken. She wouldn't ask too many questions, she thought. Know doubt the stranger will be very weak and tired.

Once she was finally happy with her cleaning she stepped back onto the soil and followed her own paw prints back to Dennis. However, she noticed footprints next to hers that she did not recognise at all. They were way bigger than hers in comparison and she watched Dennis while she cleaned herself so it wasn't him...

"Dennis... Dennis there's footprints next to mine... someone has been here. It's fresh too."

Winnie felt her ears stand up trying to listen out for any sound. But it was still so quiet as it was near the river. Something wasn't right, she could sense it. The look on Dennis' face shared the same senses. She noticed that he was trying to signal to her but she couldn't quite make out what exactly he was trying to say. But then she noticed, he was pointing at the entrance of the cave that they had just left not too long ago.

She then found herself thinking and even in disbelief as to what or how this thing managed to get passed them without being seen. Whatever it was, it would be smart to get away from here as quickly as possible.

Her eyes opened slowly. She felt weak and was very stiff. Her gaze was met with a bat and the dark cloudy sky above. Her back was wet and she felt heavy, almost as if something was being pushed into the ground she was resting on. But soon realized it was her warm clothes with its thickness which was holding her down.

"Wh-... what or who are you?" she managed to say looking at the bat. She finally sat up and looked at her surroundings. Her eyes then met a werewolf that was staying still and not moving. But it was looking at her. It felt as if her heart had jumped out of her from seeing the sight. Immediately, she stood, sliding the sword strapped to her side out and holding it firmly in her grip.


	9. Dawnstar

He flapped his wings as hard as he could. But his wings were throbbing with fatigue. They had searched all over for this stranger who had gotten away after swinging her sword at him. He managed to fly up high and get out of her reach. It bothered him a lot since he really wanted to help. Winnie was staring at him while he was landing and turning back into his normal form. Gently, his feet touched the wet soil below.

"Are you alright Zing-Zing?" she asked him.

Dennis let out a sigh and looked at her. "I wanted to help the stranger. We could have done something!" He chewed his lip. "And we could have protected them."

"Her. She's a warrior I reckon."

"You think?" asked Dennis.

"Yes, did you see that huge sword she had?" Winnie walked towards him and then sat on a big solid rock. It seemed to him that she was scouting the area for movement. Or so it looked like. "I reckon she won't need help, she was strong with that sword and almost hit you with it!"

"That's true," Dennis began. "But why would she be so terrified and just lash out like that?"

"Obviously whatever it was that happened back there... it must have terrified her to the core." Her ears were perking up and down listening for movement. But nothing, the only audible thing they could hear was the whisper of the wind. Along with that, the gentle bristling of leaves over their heads.

"Let's move on. We might meet up with our warrior further up this path. There's a river." For a while, Dennis thought that their efforts would be for nothing. But he had a hunch that the river would be a good place to start since water is important in these woods.

"Why the river?" asked Winnie.

"Water is a resource. Warriors need to keep their strength... and there is food."

"Fish..." Winnie began. She licked her lips.

"Not just any fish though," he picked up a heavy branch that know doubt fallen off earlier from the winds. "We will need this. Just in case."

Dennis remembered that the river actually had piranhas swimming around instead of fish. Uncle Drac had told him a while ago in the kitchen when he asked about where he got the piranhas. Those things had the sharpest of teeth. But tasted good.

"They are quick and very... hungry I suppose. So don't get too close, okay?"

"Yes my Zing." Winnie said with a hint of disappointment. It seemed to him that she was hungry, he found himself starting to get hungry as well and that bothered him.

"If we don't find the warrior near the river then we will head back and get some. That sound good?" he asked Winnie trying to get her excited. It somehow worked.

"Okay Zing-Zing!" she chirped and gently slid her paws into his hands. Dennis could feel his blood rushing to his cheeks. The amount of times that he has held her paw it never failed to make him blush. It was sort of comforting to him and he would never complain.

"Not too far now." By now, his stomach was rumbling. He was very hungry and tired. Winnie looked tired too but she wouldn't express it. But he could tell. "Let's rest here for a bit," he said placing the heavy branch down. "I think we should go back..."

"What! Why? We can't go back now" she complained. But their circumstances were not good at all. Surely Winnie knew that.

"But we are hungry and tired, Winnie. We can come back search for her after we have rested."

"No. We can't leave her out here in this forest while something could be... chasing her for all we know" she objected. He let out a sigh, she was right after all.

"Let's keep going then" Dennis picked up the heavy branch again and went further up a small hill.

The river lay beyond them. But it would seem his idea was not perfect at all since the water was all murky and black. It seemed like a lot of wet soft soil got its way into the water. That didn't surprise him since the soil felt weak and would know doubt collapse into the water. He held out his hand for Winnie to take. A subtle warning for her to not get close. She obliged and taken his hand.

While they searched the slight whisper of wind stopped. The bristling of trees also stopped. It made Dennis feel strange and on guard. This happened earlier before, it was not a normal thing to happen at all. And he knew it.

"Stay close to me my Zing. Don't wander off" he said with a serious tone in his voice. But he knew Winnie would listen to him without question but it was just to be sure. He didn't want them to separate from one another. Despite this being a rescue, they're person needing rescued has a big sword and could hurt them without knowing they were trying to help.

It angered Dennis now that he thought about that. Now they have to also find a way to communicate to they're in need and let her know that they are trying to help. But thinking back to when she pulled her sword out, none of them spoke because of how shocked and surprised they were from her sword. Maybe that was why she was so hard to carry.

"Look! There!" Winnie was pointing at a ball of fluff that was standing near the river. It was who they were looking for. Thankfully it seemed like the warrior hadn't noticed them just yet so Dennis made his move quickly while Winnie's paw was still in his hand.

"Hi! You there! We are trying to help you. Let us help!" he yelled at the top of his voice. The warrior turned to face them with a shocked look to her face, almost in disbelief as to how they found her so quickly.

"Help me? What would you gain out of helping me?" the warrior asked angrily. Dennis realized that this wasn't going to be easy. Since she is so angry he will need to choose his words very carefully.

"We want to help because... you need it. We pulled you to safety and then you almost attacked us!" he said, yelling so she could hear.

"It's true! We have a tree house that's got some food and shelter" Winnie added. Which was true and they needed the food desperately. They all did.

It seemed to have worked since the warrior stood for a moment without saying a single word. She then started to approach them.

"Alright. But if you two fiends try to trap me and attack me I will not hesitate to start swinging this around" she pointed at her sword, that was in its scabbard strapped to her side. The warrior continued to walk towards them. The look on her face was stern, serious and clearly had mistrust on their eyes.

Dennis thought it was fair that she didn't trust them and he wasn't bothered by that in the slightest. He knew she would warm up to them once she finds out their true helpful intentions. Finally, she was face to face with them. Only an arm reach away, she was tall than what he last remembered but all the same, he was glad she wasn't swinging that sword around.

"Thank you for listening. See? We mean no harm." he said with a slight tone of happiness. "My name is Dennis and this is Winnie" he lifted his hand up with her paw entwined within it. He was surprised that Winnie was still holding his hand but happy about it all the same. He didn't want her to let go.

Winnie smiled showing her sharp teeth. It seem to make the warrior uneasy but she didn't feel threatened.

"My name is Dawnstar... pleasure' to meet you both. I guess."

Dawnstar. Why did her name feel like it was important for some reason? Dennis pushed the question to the side and then smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Dawnstar!" Dennis held out his hand for her to shake. She did, her hands were huge compared to his. Hands built for swingin' a sword. No wonder she had it. Her grip was firm also but not too tight which he was glad for. She could crush his hands like a tomato if she had wanted to... but then his vampire powers would react and then he wouldn't feel it. Luckily she posed no threat now.

"Follow us. We are going back to the tree house now. Plenty of food and shelter there" Winnie said happily. She was excited since now they could get food. He thought the same as her, they all needed food and they couldn't wait.

"Lead the way" was all Dawnstar said.

The whole journey, Dawnstar made sure to walk closely behind them. It bothered him a little but know doubt she was being cautious which he understood. Then a sudden realization hit him. Could Dawnstar even fit inside the tree house? She was pretty big and the entrance was so small that there was no way she could fit.

"You might have to stay out of the tree house. It's a bit small and you wouldn't fit..." he said carefully hoping not to anger her.

"That's fine" was all she said. With bluntness to it as well. Dennis was just thankful she didn't get angry about it.

The tree house was surprisingly warm when he entered. Winnie shivered as the warm air hit her fur. They were both very thankful for it. While Dawnstar had to stay below, he gently tossed town a few blankets to wrap herself around over her bulky clothes. It was so bitterly cold and he could tell that the bulky clothes she had on wasn't doing much.

Food wasn't the best in the world either but it was good enough. Winnie had canned meat that was already cooked by the witches in the kitchen at the hotel. While he ate canned beans and some scream cheese. The way the scream cheese melted on the beans was so good it felt like he was back at the hotel again eating some good food.

As for Dawnstar, well, he could only toss down some food that he would hope she would like. Scream cheese and some mice chocolate was what she had. Mice chocolate was also his favorite but he felt like it would be more beneficial for her to have it instead. Dennis saw Dawnstar's eyebrows raise as the cheese screamed but she ate it all the same and never said a word about it. Not even the mice chocolate. She just ate in silence.

"What should we do now Zing-Zing?" Winnie asked him. He thought for a moment since he actually didn't know what to do.

"Let's go back to the hotel and take her with us" he suggested. Winnie nodded in agreement.

"Dawnstar! We are going home now. You can come with us and stay there. We have beds and clean clothes for you to get into. Oh! And even a shower or bath" he said.

"You saying I'm dirty you little punk?" was her response.

"N-no... I-I only meant that the choice was yours" was all he could say in response. He could see Winnie was baring her teeth and wasn't happy with what Dawnstar said but he pat her head to calm her down.

"She will be thankful when she uses it... don't worry my Zing"

Dennis helped Winnie down from the tree house. He looked all around them and then sighed. He felt Winnie's paw slide into his hand again which made the blood in him to rush to his cheeks again and then he smiled. One foot in front of the other, they all walked along the path that headed straight to the hotel and Dawnstar followed without saying a word as always.

In the dark mist of the forest. High up on a dead tree a figure was watching. It's red eyes were always watching. Now it was watching Dawnstar, Dennis and Winnie.


	10. Uninvited Guest

Dark and deserted, she climbed onto the reception table and went searching for a candle. Once found one, she lit it with a match and placed the box of matches back on the table. Seeing the hotel be so different made her uncomfortable.

"Zing-Zing... I don't like this at all" she complained. Dennis seemed to have that look on his face that clearly indicated he was feeling the same way, though. Her mind felt at ease with that thought. Sort of.

Knowing they had Dawnstar at their side made her feel a lot safer as well. Having climbed up so many staircases, they finally found the kitchen. She gently placed the candle on one of the many chopping boards on the table. At first glance, Dawnstar didn't seem all that impressed by the kitchen.

"Such a revolting place," she added while closely inspecting a spider making its home in a small hole of a storage container. "I don't think I should eat anything in here."

"Nonsense" Winnie said. "The food here is just as nice compared to what you would normally have... whatever that would be."

"I eat meat, drink ale or whatever I can get my hands on." Dawnstar said calmly.

"Ale? What's that?" asked Dennis. Winnie didn't know what Ale was either.

"It's a type of alcohol..." she paused for a moment. "Of course you two wouldn't know what it is since you're so young." Dawnstar let out a sigh and then lifted a storage container lid and inspected what was inside.

"Huh... meat. Is it edible?" asked Dawnstar. Winnie went over to inspect the meat and sniffed at it carefully, making sure it wasn't spoiled.

"Yes you can eat it" she said. Winnie then pulled out a chunk of meat and handed it over to Dawnstar. But she seemed to be hesitant on taking the piece but took it eventually.

"That's some nose you got there, Winnie" Dawnstar lifted the candle and brought it near the kitchen hearth and seemed to pause for a moment. She then leaned down to move the leftover wood and pieces of this black substance that looked like jelly.

"That's fire jelly," Winnie began. "The witches created it so the fire would burn longer and go ablaze quickly"

Dawnstar seemed to be amazed by it and brought the tip of the candle to the jelly. Then, before you could blink, the jelly went up in flames and engulfed the whole hearth. It was perfect for a grand hotel feast she thought to herself.

"So these created this stuff?" Dawnstar asked again.

"Well... they originally created it to stop the humans from invading the hotel. But that was a long time ago. Humans are now huge fans of us!" Winnie chirped happily while Dennis nodded in agreement.

"Its true!" Dennis began. "So now we just use it to cook our food"

Dawnstar still seemed to be amazed by this discovery. In fact, she thought long and hard about taking some back with her for survival purposes. Or even to use against that creature out in the woods... "Hmm" While they were not looking, she swiftly grabbed a handful of the jelly and slipped it into her pocket, hopefully they wouldn't notice the bulging pockets full of flaming destruction.

"We should get going soon. We have plenty of beds upstairs for you to sleep in" Winnie began but Dawnstar cut her off.

"You can show me once I finish cooking this meat, it is almost done" The spitting of the fire in the hearth consumed the meat. It cooked to a light crisp, pulling it out gently so that her hand doesn't get burnt. Turning away from the heat, Winnie's tongue was out and salivating at the cooked meat.

"If you can't finish all of that... can I have the rest?" Winnie asked. And to her amazement, Dawnstar nodded. This made her excited and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she was beginning to warm up to Dawnstar.

They exchanged a few words here and there while Dawnstar ate. She couldn't help but notice how messy Dawnstar was when she was eating, the grease leaking out of the cooked meat as she took a bite out of it. Dennis seemed to hate this, and pretended to look elsewhere. But she didn't mind.

"I wonder when our parents will realize something is wrong" Winnie said. It was odd for their parents to organize something as ridiculous as this. It was some sort of test, that she knew, but what the test was for she wasn't clear on. And even though the letter they had read hours ago didn't specifically mention what the true reward of this was going to be. Her head was spinning at this point and then decided to see what Dennis was doing.

"What are you doing Zing-Zing?"

"I'm trying to see if there is another clue in here... worth a shot right?" He said. She nodded at him and let him look. It was a possibility, but highly unlikely. They would have said something about another clue.

"After I eat this I will help you," Dawnstar said. "Might as well give me something to do as well"

Winnie smiled and then nodded. They could use all the help they could get at this point and she was sure their parents wouldn't mind having some help. So much has actually happened that it was probably best to call this whole test off completely given that she was almost injured! Luckily, Dennis saved her.

After some time they searched the kitchen from top to bottom. Nothing was found. Which wasn't surprising, but very disappointing. Winnie stomped her paw foot to the ground in agitation.

"It will be okay Winnie! Don't worry" he said while gently taking her paw into his hand.

Her ears twitched violently, as a sickening sound of metal was being dragged across the floor from outside the hall to the kitchen. It was getting louder. Closer.

The sound stopped at the door while a red glow came leaking out from under the gap of the door. Slowly, the door knob turned. Dawnstar sheathed her sword out of its scabbard and held it tight to her body. She was ready to defend herself from whatever was behind that door. But then, the glow disappeared. The door knob stopped moving. There was silence.

Winnie found herself looking at Dennis with horror on her face, this was not normal. Clearly, something got into the hotel. And it knows where they are...


	11. The Mindless Wanderer

"I don't understand," said Winnie. It didn't make any sense for this thing, whatever it was, to find its way where they were and to try and get them. But it did. "We didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled.

"Get behind me..." Dawnstar already had her sword drawn, hand on the hilt. Gripping onto it as her life depended on it. "Don't move away or try to run unless things look bad. I'll give the signal for you to run."

"We won't abandon you!" yelled Winnie again. Dawnstar turned her head slightly, her gaze meeting the Werewolf's and then looking at the young Vampire afterwards. He nodded to support Winnie's remark.

"That's right! We are not leaving," his hands searched around for something to use as a weapon. Laying on the damp stricken smooth stone, a pan lay decaying from the rust, eating away at its once thick and strong steel. Gripping it tightly, he handed it to Winnie for her to use.

She nodded and obligingly taken it by the handle. "Thank you Zing-Zing..." she considered something for a moment. "Will this really be necessary?"

Dawnstar stamped her foot onto the damp stone below their feet. "Enough! Listen. Do you hear that?" Sure enough, with the sickening sound of nails clawing at the wooden door, there was deep groans and talking, from the sound of it. Almost like gibberish, or unintelligible muttering all the while it tried to claw its way into the room. And then silence.

This silence was quickly interrupted as metal screeching was heard grinding against the ground outside the room they were in. And then there was a loud bang, followed by the door flying off its hinges and crashing into Dawnstar. Quick thinking, however, while it flew towards her she shielded her body and taken it all in the shoulder. _That was surely going to be a nasty bruise later_, she thought. The door splintered into pieces as it bounced off of her and then rested on the dampness below. Its final resting place.

A figure entered and groaned, muttering and grunting. Dawnstar raised her sword and stared at the creature's face. In its possession, was a steel chain that was connected to a steal spiked ball. The light shone off it some, but the creature itself wasn't quite out of the shadow that consumed the doorway. But it walked towards them. Finally, what little light there was in the room lit up its face like a spotlight in the night sky. Its eyes met Dawnstar's as hers met his. It was no creature, nor was it a monster. It was her companion. Her Master. Her friend.

At least it was visibly, but in mind and spirit, it was not.

Dawnstar held her sword and braced herself for a battle. Her heart was aching at the thought of having to strike down her master and friend. She couldn't bear it.

"Master? Please listen to me!" she said. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked him in the eye. His eye sockets were sucked into his face, the outline of his face was nothing but the bones that was quickly decomposing. Those eyes were chalked white with no life behind them.

Her master groaned and sputtered. _"Aav Dilon!" _he yelled as he charged into battle. The mace swung down and wrapped around Dawnstar's waist. She expected this and let it do so. Her sword slashed upwards towards her master's throat but he moved out the way, easily reading her movements with her sword. Dawnstar let the sword gently cut away at the air and then brought it down towards the chain that connected the mace, the force of her blow was so strong that it split the chain in half.

The remaining parts that had wrapped around Dawnstar's waist had sighed with anguish while the steel broke in half and lay limb on her boots. She quickly kicked them aside, bringing her sword close to her body, ready to strike again.

Her master snarled and pounced onto Dawnstar knocking them both onto the ground. Winnie and Dennis watched in awe and fear while they wrestled on the ground with one another. The sound of teeth clashing against teeth was heard as her master tried to bite her, frantically trying to chew into her neck as a last-ditch of hope to defeat her.

Dawnstar fought for her life and grabbed him by his throat with her free hand. Her muscles were aching from the weight of her master but she got the upper hand and began to push him off her. With one strong push, he sent him flying off of her as his head crashed into a solid stone furnace. His head crunched and dislodged out of place. A small guttering sound was heard and, as one final breath escaped his lungs he muttered: "I'm sorry."

Dennis was closing his eyes as he shielded Winnie's eyes from the horror. Dawnstar, with tears streaming down her face, sat up and crawled to her dead master. Gently, her hand caressed his eyes and closed them. With rage, she slammed her fist onto the ground and stared up at him.

"I will avenge you! I will get the person who did this to you and break them!"

Winnie's ears were folded over to protect herself from hearing the sobs and anger filled words. With then quickly turned to silence. Dennis lifted his hands away from her eyes. They both saw Dawnstar leaning over the figure that was surely dead. "Don't look right now," she said. "Let me cover him up first."

A soft white cotton blanket was laid across her companion, gently blowing upwards from the draft of the broken doorway.

"Is there anything we can use to go on a hunt?" asked Dawnstar. Dennis and Winnie looked at one another and gulped. They knew Dawnstar wanted to take the fight to whatever this being was and defeat him.


	12. Seasons Unending

Darkness was creeping along the forest ground. This darkness was different, and it was coming fast. It was on a path to consume the grass and soil while heading in the direction of the Hotel castle. Swift movement, light groans of despair was heard in the distance but it was approaching.

Dawnstar standing outside breathing in the air and wind, her ears twitched from the sound in the distance. Things were coming and no doubt, they will not be friendly. Since the death of her master, she had decided to bury him in the Sacred Gardens that was a sanctuary to the little vampire's uncle. It was a perfect place for him, out of all the places here, it was the only place that was well maintained. The pain was indifferent to her as she buried her master, the worst of it had ended once his life drained from his body and went into another world - or so she hoped. She was brought up to believe an afterlife of sorts. Reincarnation if you will, all warriors were reborn and started anew that would require them to take a different path in their new life. She was, however, doubtful of this. Not that she didn't believe it she did believe it. But because of whatever corruption that had taken him over could have seeped its way into his very soul and changed everything. Dawnstar had hoped that this was not the case, of course.

The League she was part of had strict rules when it came to combat or even the concept of dealing with enemies. While not knowing what she was up against, help was needed and this could not be avoided. Once the burial of her master was finished she commenced summoning a Spectral Call to The League. Only time will tell that they got the plea for help and that they have lost a valiant warrior. Since one remains in this unfamiliar territory, they should act fast. Since the little vampire and werewolf were to accompany her in this, it made things very difficult. Risking their lives was not something that she could bear. However, they could be helpful. The little vampire could be of more use to her than the little werewolf but they both seem inseparable.

"I need your help," she began. "You both have got a very important task and it cannot fail. Understand?" Her gaze was sharp and never blinked. "You both are to secure the main reception at all costs... I don't care what you do. But do not put your own lives at risk." Winnie and Dennis nodded understanding the severity of the situation."Set traps. Use everything and anything to slow them down until help arrives." Slowly she scratched the back of her head, thinking more about the plan."We can do that!" Winnie said. "Yes we can, but what will we do once... or if they breakthrough?" Dennis added.

"Just run. I don't want you in the way. I will have to fight them. Feel free to help me little vampire but stay in the sky. As a bat. Yes, that would be better." They made their way to the reception desk and prepared objects to be put in place for traps. Once the traps were in place and Dawnstar was satisfied with their placement she unsheathed her sword and began to grind it on the hard stone stairs to sharpen it. "Not exactly the best thing to use but it will do for now."

The darkness was finally surrounding the hotel. More groans and sounds of despair were heard as the marching of boots came closer to the hotel entrance. Within the darkness, it was hard to see what was truly in there. Glowing eyes were floating by the glass doors that separated Dawnstar, Winnie and Dennis from the creatures outside. What were they, though?There was silence. Followed by harsh-sounding footsteps that made its way towards the doors. It swung open, the darkness spilling inside as if it was some sort of mist creeping its way in over the mountains. A tall figure walked in with glowing yellow eyes and what appeared to be metal legs with a fleshy husk of a body on top. It snarled as it scanned the room like a searchlight in the night sky. It of course, finally found them. But it did not move, it instead spoke.

"You there! Who are you?" it growled."My name is Dawnstar. Warrior of The League. These are my young companions," she said waving her hand in the direction of Winnie and Dennis. "Who are you and why have you come here?"

"We are the divine beings of this once great land. We were banished long ago but now we are back," it began. "My master wants to reclaim what is rightfully his." The clanging of rusted chains swung side to side on his metallic hips that probably served as some weapon. At the end of the chains were meat hooks. On the other side of his hip was a sword of some kind but it was hard to make out.

"B-but my uncle build this place so long ago... you were not here at all," Dennis began. But was cut off by the creature raising its claw to stop his mouth from uttering words."This castle was not here before we finished, true. But it is on our land and it is ours now. You'd do best not to anger me or my master. Out there is a corruption of divine strength that you have never seen before. Our Divine Legion will be ready to fight for our land at all costs..." The creature smirked and clenched its claw angrily.

"But you can't!" Winnie yelled.

"Oh but I can. And we will," the creature took out a parchment of dried crusted paper and placed it on the ground. "You have one hour to decide to leave this place. This scroll has the sealed promise that my master will offer safe passage out of here." The creature gazed at Dawnstar and her sword.

"But I sincerely hope you refuse this offer. I want to storm this castle and take it from you, warrior. Like we did to your precious master." A blood-curdling laugh left the beast, taunting felt her blood boil but fought her strong emotions of anger and remained in control. "My master may have fallen to your deceitfulness. But I am afraid that it will be you that falls to your knees as I cut down your army or whatever it is you have."She hovered her hand over the hilt of her sword. "This castle is under the protection of The League and help is coming."

Winnie and Dennis exchanged glances at one another in anxiousness but excitement also. They were in so much awe. How Dawnstar could stand up to this bully was just extraordinary to creature snarled at them with hatred and turning its back to them and started walking to the exit. "I am so glad you have chosen to stay. I'll let my master know at once." It stopped just at the door and turned back to glance at Dawnstar. Its mouth twitched as it hissed at her with anger and hatred.

"I am General Gari. I will make sure you won't forget it. Expect no mercy from me Warrior. Your time is running out."

_**END**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
